The Hybrid Project
by Ruin Queen of Oblivion
Summary: An evil organization has transformed a group of humans into Hybrids, part human, part pokemon. I know it's been used before. No more sign ups, I have enough.
1. The Bad Beginning

_Everyone who likes Pokemon probably has played, or at least heard about Pokemon Colliseum._

_If not, I'll put you up to speed. The game stars two carachters, for the sake of the fanfiction we will call them Wes and Rui, who travel across the region of Orre, to defeat Cipher and Team Snagem._

_Now, it's a new story, with a new generation, a new evil, and a new experiment... The Hybrid project._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon._

**00000**

**0000000000**

**The Hybrid Project**

**Chapter 1:**

**The Bad Beginning**

**0000000000**

**00000**

It was 10 years after the Shadow Pokemon incident. Wes and Rui had gotten married, and were about to become parents.

"Congradulations," the doctor says to Wes. "Your wife just gave birth to a healthy baby girl."

"Thank you, may I see my wife now?" Wes asks. The doctor nods, and leads the former Snagger into the hospital room where Rui is laying.

"She's sleeping," Rui says.

Wes nods, and whispers to his wife. "I wonder if she'll be as beautiful as you."

Rui giggles, and kisses Wes.

**00000**

Later that night, a mysterious figure slips into the nursery. It looks over the babies, and after a few minutes, leaves, taking some of them, including Wes and Rui's newborn daughter.

**00000**

The next day, the hospital is in chaos, trying to figure out what became of the missing children.

Wes wakes up from his seat, and stops a passing doctor. "What's going on?"

"Sir, someone stole some babies last night," the doctor says. "Including your daughter."

Wes gasps, and enters his wife's bedroom, she's distraught.

"Wes, who would do something like this?" She asks.

"I don't know, Rui, but I'm going to find out," Wes replies, and hugs his wife.

**00000**

_**How'd you like it? Too sappy maybe? It'll get better, I promise you.**_

_**Don't miss chapter 2, "Discovering the Faust."**_


	2. Discovering the Faust

_Thanks for the reviews, if anyone wants to appear in the fanfiction, read on._

_Well folks, time for Chapter 2, I hope you enjoy, if not, no flames please._

_If you want to sign on as a Hybrid, Regular Trainer, or Faust Peon/Grunt, use one of these profiles._

_Hybrid-_

_Name:_

_Pokemon (will get later):_

_Pokemon fused with (almost any pokemon, just not legendary pokemon):_

_Good or evil:_

_Favorite Pokemon:_

_Age:  
History (how became a Hybrid):_

_Faust or not:_

_Regular Trainer-_

_Name:_

_Pokemon:_

_Good or Evil:  
Pro or Against Faust:_

_Age:_

_Favorite Pokemon:_

_Faust-_

_Name:_

_Rank:_

_Pokemon:_

_Job:_

_Age_

_Favorite Pokemon:_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon._

**00000**

**0000000000**

**The Hybrid Project**

**Chapter 2:**

**Discovering the Faust**

**0000000000**

**00000**

A month after the children where kidnapped, the mysterious leader of the group known as Faust gave the order for a hideous experiment to begin. To fuse the children with pokemon DNA.

My investigators have uncovered the notes of the scientist that did the experiment, which are as follows...

_-_

_Following Deiata's orders, I have completed the serum that would be used to create the ultimate warrior, a part human, part pokemon fighting machine. Almost regretfully I injected the serum into him, miraculously it worked, making master Deiata the first of many Hybrids._

_-_

_Deiata ordered the creation of the remaining Hybrids, one-by-one, I injected the children with the serum, each one with a different pokemon's DNA._

_-_

_The experiment has been a complete success. I had developed an anti-serum, the only way to cure the Hybrids, but Deiata ordered that it would be destroyed, I did so, but keeping some hidden away._

_-_

_It has been 5 years since I created the Hybrids out of innocent children, the children have developed a lot since then, we have had to keep them in stasis, so they won't break out, and harm us. _

_One girl, codenamed 001, seems to develop the fastest, even in stasis she will make objects fly around the room. Her psychic abilities have advanced greatly, and she can even talk to me telepathicly, she's nice, but asks a lot of questions._

_The other hybrids develop at their own rate, some faster than others._

_-_

_Today something has happened, Hybrid 006 has died mysteriously, an examination diagnoses it as Cancer, how it developed so quickly, we don't know, but we can only hope it won't happen again or Deiata will have our heads._

_-_

_It has now been 16 years since the hybrids where created, and it is time for the awakening._

_-_

That is where the notes end, the following will be a combination of eyewitness accounts, security footage, and interviews from the Hybrids themselves.

"The experiment is complete," the Faust scientist Devios says, as one of the Hybrids, a girl with violet eyes, a pink tail, and a strange gem on her forhead begins to awaken. "The Hybrids are waking up."

The first to awaken is 001, an Espeon hybrid, and though she didn't know it, Wes and Rui's daughter. As a mater of fact, all 5 Hybrids in this fascility are the children of heroes, gym leaders, or champions of the Pokemon world.

The next one to wake up is 002, a Metagross hybrid. This boy's skin is a steel-grey, as is his hair, a mark across his face is the X on a Metagross.

The third one to wake up is a Torkoal Hybrid codenamed 003. She has the shell of a Torkoal, and several of its fire powers, otherwise nothing notable.

The fourth to wake up is 004, the Pigeot hybrid. He has the wings of his pokemon half, as well as claws.

The last to wake up is 005, a Blaziken Hybrid. She has red hair with strange white streaks, this one will have to be watched closely, because of her firey temper.

"Welcome Hybrids," Devios says. "You have been created for the soul purpose of serving me and my organization, tomorrow you will be transported to a training facility where you will be trained to fight Faust's war against the world."

The Hybrids nod.

**00000**

_**Well, we've met the heroes, and have learned a little bit about the Faust, expecially about their leader. But who is this man, this Deiata? For that answer, read on.**_

_**Don't miss chapter 3, "Trial of Fire."**_


	3. Trial of Fire

_I thank everyone for their reviews._

_Here's some responses, including the one's I missed last chapter-_

_Foxyjosh: Good carachter, he'll appear in Chapter 5._

_x636: They are in trouble aren't they? I thought Espeon or Umbreon would make the most sense, because Wes' strongest pokemon are an Espeon and an Umbreon._

_Rika-the-Tora-n-Kitsune-hybrid_: _The randomness is fine, I'm glad you like it._

_I am working on chapter 4 as we speak, this won't take long_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon._

**00000**

**0000000000**

**The Hybrid Project**

**Chapter 3:**

**Trial of Fire**

**0000000000**

**00000**

It was a month after the Hybrids had awoken.

001 had trained her psychic abilities extensively, they where extremely advanced by this time.

"Go Gyarados!" One Faust agent shouts, and the serpant dragon appears.

"001, Psybeam," another grunt commands.

001 sends a blast of psychic energy at the Gyarados, defeating it with no problem.

Up in the Observation booth, a man is watching over the proceedings.

_Vice, these Hybrids better not let me down,_ a voice echoes in Vice's head.

"Don't worry master, Deiata, they won't," Vice says. "They are all showing much promise."

He looks down at 001.

"Yes, much promise indeed."

_I know what your thinking, Vice, but hands off the girl unless I say otherwise,_ Deiata's voice says.

"Yes master," Vice says with a sigh.

**00000**

In truth, Vice had secretly trained his mind to resist Deiata's probing, his real interest in 001 would become evident soon enogh.

In the past month, the 5 Hybrids hadn't realy seen each other. When they weren't being trained, they were locked in their rooms, if you could call them rooms, they where more like jail cells, no windows, and one door that was always locked.

001 layed back on her bed, in the time she was at this training camp, she had never learned the one thing she had longed to know, who where her real parents?

She had a picture, that was it, it was of her as a baby, with a man and a woman, plus an Umbreon and an Espeon. She assumed these where her parents (the humans, not the pokemon), but no matter who she asked, she never got the answer she wanted.

This particular night, the days training had been particularly hard, and she was just about ready to drift off to sleep, when there was a knock at the door.

"001, Mr. Vice wants to talk with you," a guard says.

"Fine," 001 says in an annoyed tone, she opens the door. She walks down the corridor to the facility head's office.

She enters, Vice stands up from his seat, the other 4 hybrids are there as well.

"Welcome 001, so glad you could come," Vice says, folding his hands. "I have called all of you here for one reason, I don't like what Dieata had done to you, so I will be letting you go."

The 5 Hybrids exchange looks.

"Why?" 003 asks.

"I have my reasons, now go, before I change my mind, the ship is beneath my office, you can take this passageway," Vice answers, and presses a button on his desk, a door to the side of the room opens to a staircase.

"Thanks," 001 says, and they rush down the staircase, entering the large submarine that's beneath.

"That was strange," 005 comments.

"Yeah, but we're out, and that's the important thing," 004 says.

The sub is launched out into the sea, the Hybrids look out at the base that had been the only home they ever knew, and was glad they where leaving it.

**00000**

_**Well, now the Hybrids are out, and they have a potential ally in Vice.**_

_**Next chapter, the group travels to Pallet Town, where they meet Professor Oak, don't miss "The Child's Oath."**_


	4. The Child's Oath

_Wow, this is very popular._

_Review Responses-_

_Obsidian Spires: Thanks for that input, but I write my own way, I will however work harder._

_Zy-chan: Welcome, I'll get that in as soon as possible._

_Rika-the-Tora-n-Kitsune-hybrid: Welcome to the story, I'll get you in as soon as possible._

_x636: I'm putting that in around Chapter 6, it may be interesting to read._

_RubyVulpix: It's good, but it's Faust, not Team Rocket, I'll get you in as soon as possible._

_KirbyDreamer: Okay, your accepted, man, I'd hate to be in your carachter's shoes._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon._

**00000**

**0000000000**

**The Hybrid Project**

**Chapter 4:**

**The Child's Oath**

**0000000000**

**00000**

The ship stopped outside a small town in Kanto.

"Where are we?" 005 asks.

"Palet Town," 001 says, looking at the map. "It's supposed to have a lab with a Pokemon Professor here, maybe he can help us."

They all agree, and after docking the ship, are out walking through the streets of Palet Town, getting some strange looks because they look strange.

They reach the lab of Professor Samuel Oak, and 001 knocks on the door. A boy wearing a green shirt and a red bandanna answers the door, he's taken slightly aback by the odity of the 5 teens.

"Uhh, hello," he says.

"We're looking for Professor Oak," 004 says.

"Right, just come in," he says, and leads them into a den where they take some seats, and the boy returns in a minute with an old man in a lab coat.

"Tracy said you wanted to see me?" The professor asks, he hadn't looked up from his work, and gasped, dropping his papers at the sight of the Hybrids. "Wh-what are you?"

"We're hybrids," 001 says. "Part human, part pokemon."

After a quick explination, Professor Oak sits back thinking.

"So, this Faust organization experimented on you, now you've escaped, and want to fight against them?" He confirms. "Well, I wish I could be of some help, but I'm too old for this now."

They talk for a minute, and agree finaly that they should split up for the time being, and go to the different towns to get some help in the fight, hopefully from some Gym Leaders.

They also decided to come up with names for themselves, instead of their codenames.

001 became Rina.

002 became Sammuel.

003 became Tabbitha.

004 became Skyler.

And 005 became Diane.

Rina decided to stay in Kanto, Sammuel and Tabbitha went to Johto, and Skyler and Diane went to Hoenn.

They also got a starter pokemon from the respecting professors.

Rina-Eevee

Sammuel-Aron

Tabbitha-Houndoor

Skyler-Tailow

Diane-Torchic.

**00000**

Somewhere in Orre, the evil man known as Dieata is monitoring the Hybrids. He presses an intercom.

"008 and 009, report to my office imediately," he says.

After a few minutes, the two evil hybrids, a Charizard and a Scyther enter.

"What is it, master?" 009 asks.

"I have some uses for your particular talents," Deiata says, and turns to look at the two Hybrids, we finaly get a good look at him, he looks like a human version of Mewtwo, he's just floating there. "009, I want you to find the Espeon Hybrid 001, bring her back to me."

The Scyther hybrid nods, and exits. After a few minutes, 008 does so as well.

**00000**

_**I hope you enjoyed that, but the war has only just begun, and the adventure isn't over.**_

_**Don't miss Chapter 5, "Building Resistance."**_


End file.
